


The Talon's The Teacher

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Court of Owls, Creepy, Desperation, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Epilepsy, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Mind Control, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Bruce never knew. Of course he didn't.The Court of Owls was a myth. How could he ever have known his first son had become one of their Talons?Besides. It wasn't like he and Dick were on speaking terms.*SLOW TO UPDATE





	1. Chapter 1

When snobby rich folk, media reporters, and socialites asked Bruce what his “handsome eldest son” was doing with his life Bruce simply chose to respond with “he’s discovering himself without my hovering”.

In truth, Bruce and Dick never talked without it ending in a screaming match and Nightwing and Batman were so much worse.

In truth, Bruce had no idea.

Dick was twenty-seven now and Bruce knew his son had gone to college.

That was it. 

He didn’t know Dick’s major or minor or anything. He didn’t know where Dick went or what he was doing now.

As far as Bruce knew, no one - not even Alfred - knew what Dick was doing.

That’s as much as Bruce knew until he walked past Damian’s room and overheard the younger boy speaking.

“Father will not be home tomorrow. Surely you can come for a bit? Titus misses you.”

Bruce frowned and listened in against his better judgement. There was silence for a time until Damian went on.

“Pennyworth will be out shopping. It will merely be myself and Titus in the manor. Please Grayson?”

Bruce took a small step back before moving closer. He heard a ‘Damian laugh’ - a muted growl of fake annoyance - as Dick had once said, before the boy was speaking again.

“Tomorrow at noon?...Good. I will ensure Father and Pennyworth are not in the manor.”

Bruce shook his head, waiting a beat before lightly knocking on the door. There was no answer save for the growling of Titus until Damian called,

“Come in, Father.”

Bruce wondered just how the hell Damian knew who it had been, but it let that slide as he entered the room.

“Damian.” He wanted to immediately divulge that he had listened in on the conversation but he knew better. With only one last card in his deck, he spoke. “I’m working from home tomorrow.”

He saw the brief panic and rage in Damian’s eyes before they were instantly smothered by cold indifference.

“Very well, father,” Damian responded calmly. “Is that all? It seems I have a call to make.”

Bruce sighed, coming in and sitting next to Damian on the bed, even as Titus growled quietly.

“Damian, I know you were on the phone with Dick,” Bruce began calmly. “I’m taking tomorrow off because I want to see him and apologize.”

Damian looked critical but he placed a hand on Titus’s head to calm him. “I...suppose that all depends on Grayson,” he said slowly. “I will need to call him and inform him of this change.”

 

………..

 

Lunch the next day was - as expected - uncomfortable.

Damian and Bruce sat in one booth of a discreet restaurant while Dick sat across from them. 

None of them had spoken since they’d first sat down and it was slowly driving Damian up the wall. He and Dick had been planning to have lunch together for weeks and now that Bruce was there, there was only silence.

Finally, after the waitress had dropped of their food, Bruce cleared his throat and spoke.

“So, Dick,” he began awkwardly. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine,” Dick answered simply. It was clear he was remembering all the failed conversations with Bruce and so didn’t want to say more than he had to. “What about you?”

Bruce sighed. “Dick, I want to apologize.”

This had Dick looking up, shock written on his features. “What?”

“I was wrong to fire you,” he said, lowering his voice so no one would hear. “I was wrong to not trust you and I was wrong to abandon you when you needed me the most. I’m sorry.”

Dick frowned. 

He obviously didn’t believe Bruce and that alone made the billionaire want to do  _ something  _ to convince his son that he was telling the truth. 

Dick opened his mouth to speak after a few minutes, but before he could get a word in edgewise, a scrawny looking kid looking to be in maybe eighth grade rushed up.

“Hiya, Mr. Grayson!” he said cheerfully, smiling at Dick while the kid’s parents watched from nearby. Almost instantly, Dick’s expressioned softened into a gentle smile.

“Hi, William,” he said. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great!” the boy declared. His expression turned from a bright smile to something so serious that it reminded Bruce of Jason. “Are you feeling any better?”

Dick continued to smile. “I am, thank you Will. I’m sorry if I gave you a scare.”

“It was a little scary,” Will muttered. “Did the doctors find out what was wrong with you?”

Bruce and Damian shared glances and the billionaire knew they were thinking the same things.  _ Who was this kid? How did he know Dick? And what event was he talking about? _

They soon got a semi answer to the last question.

“They diagnosed me with epilepsy,” Dick answered calmly, clasping his hands together on the table before him and smiling. “But I’m sure Mr. Todd will help me remember to take my medication.”

William shuddered at the mention of this ‘Mr. Todd’. “He scares me.”

Dick gave a wistful sigh. “There are days he scares me too.”

“He talks about you a lot in class,” William said suddenly. “He got really scared when I told him the ambulance came and took you and he even called the office to get a sub so he could run over as soon as possible.”

Dick chuckled lightly. “Mr. Todd is scary, but he’s loyal. I love him.”

“He loves you too, I can tell,” William said. He glanced back over at his parents before returning his gaze to Dick. “I should get going but I’ll see you in class tomorrow, right?”

Dick laughed. “I’m sure you will. Not sure how active I’ll be, but I’ll be there.”

William grinned, turning to walk towards his parents. “Bye Mr. Grayson.”

As soon as he was gone, Damian was speaking. “I demand you tell me who that insolent child was, Grayson. Who is Mr. Todd? What aren’t you-”

Bruce was amazed that Damian stopped talking when Dick held up his hand. Normally it was a lot harder to get his biological son to quiet down to he could speak.

Like Dick in a way.

Once he was sure Damian wouldn’t interrupt, Dick began to speak. “I went to college to become a physical education teacher. And I am, over at Bludhaven middle school. Mr. Todd is one of the English teachers over there and also…” he eyed Bruce cautiously before looking at Damian when he said the next words. “My boyfriend.”

Damian narrowed his eyes slightly. “Do I know this ‘Mr. Todd’ character?”

Dick grinned, winking. “Figure it out. As for the epilepsy, I had a seizure in the middle of class a few weeks ago. Freaked the  _ hell  _ out of a lot of my students. William was one of them and if I remember correctly, I think he was the one that called 911 and the school nurse for me.”

“But...you’ve never had a problem with epilepsy before,” Damian said quietly, obviously struggling to deal with the knowledge. Despite being nineteen years old, Damian still acted much like a child.

“No,” Dick said calmly. He took a long breath before speaking. “But I believe I developed it after I was...held hostage and…” it was clear that he was choosing his words carefully. “ _ Interrogated _ -”

“Tortured,” Damian translated with a growl. “By who?”

Dick looked at him with sadness in his eyes before answering softly. “The League of Assassins. I haven’t been...quite right in the head for some time since then. I still have nightmares and can have flashbacks at random intervals. But...Mr. Todd helps with them.”

“How?” Damian narrowed his eyes.

Bruce was the one who answered because Bruce had figured out who Todd was the minute Dick had proclaimed him the English teacher. 

“Because he’s been hurt by The League too, hasn’t he?”

Dick smirked. “Some would argue they helped more than hurt.”

“And Mr. Todd?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. “What would he argue?”

Dick shrugged, grinning. “Depends on his mood.”

“Father, I demand you tell me who this ‘Mr. Todd’-”

“It’s Jason, isn’t it?” Bruce asked calmly.

Dick’s smiled softened. “We found solace in each other, Bruce. We’ve both been given PTSD by something and The League has most definitely been drastically involved in our lives.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes but Dick gave a hollow laugh, pressing on. “Your two most broken sons found each other, Bruce. Both murdered and turned into the one thing you can’t stand.”

Bruce froze when he heard those words. “Dick-”

“You kill?” Damian hissed. “For who?”

“Figure it out,” Dick whispered before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and placing a few bills next to his untouched plate as he stood. “Thanks for inviting me, Dami. Maybe we can try and get together next month.”

 

………….

 

The moment Dick walked into the apartment, Jason was on him.

One look at Jason’s bright green eyes is all Dick needs to know.

_ Jason is in Lazarus mode; proceed with caution. _

_ Not that I could die if he tried anyway.  _ Dick told himself.

Keeping his movements predictable and eyes away from Jason, Dick carefully slid his jacket off and put it in the closet near the door.

He could feel Jason’s eyes boring into the back of his head and knew it was only a matter of time until the younger boy spoke.

Until then, Dick began to hum one of the romanian lullabies his mother used to sing to him. The sound often helped get Jason down from his high, depending on what had triggered it.

As Dick was placing his phone, keys, and wallet on the coffee table, Jason spoke.

“Take it off. Now.”

His voice was hoarse, desperate. Near tears.

Dick gave a short but clear nod. He knows what Jason wants. He complies by walking into the bathroom, allowing his eyes to change from cerulean blue to sickeningly bright yellow. Once in the bathroom, he grabbed a black washcloth and stripped off his shirt before using the washcloth to remove all traces of makeup from his torso, neck, arms, hands, and face.

After a moment's hesitation in the doorframe, Jason takes slow steps into the bathroom and picks up another washcloth, wetting it and gently rubbing the makeup off Dick’s back.

His green eyes meet Dick’s own yellow one’s in the mirror and Dick knows that - for the moment - Jason is content.

For the moment, they’re not Richard Grayson and Jason Todd, ward and adopted son of Bruce Wayne.

They’re Red Hood and Talon, two boys with no one left but each other.

With a stuttering breath, Jason dropped the washcloth and leaned forward against Dick’s ice cold, white, back.

“Talon,” he whispered, whimpering and almost begging. “Help me.”

Slipping back into the speech patterns and mindset of Talon had always been far too easy for Dick. Slipping into the language of Talons was easy as well and Dick responded to Jason with a series of chirps, coos, and soft noises.

Jason never really understood was he was saying but it was the sound that helped to calm him and he allowed Dick to lead him into the bedroom.

“Talon,” he whispered as Dick helped him strip down to his boxers and tucked him into bed. Jason reached his arms out, making grabbing motions with his hands, lazarus green eyes now dulled somewhere between a mix of green and their natural blue. “Lay with me.”

Talon gave a short nod, removing his own clothes and crawling into bed behind Jason, continuing to make soft cooing noises and carding his fingers through Jason’s hair.

At that point, Dick was so far gone in the mindset of the Talon that if a member of The Court discovered him and gave him an order, he would be helpless to deny them.

It was nearing midnight - Dick was half asleep, yellow eyes half lidded - when Jason shifted around, pressing a gentle kiss to Dick’s forehead.

Dick made a soft chirping, chittering noise, pulling Jason closer.

A moment later, the two of them drifted into dreamless sleep.

  
  


………..

 

Jason was up the next morning before Dick although that wasn’t unexpected. After moments like the night before, it was easier for Jason to jump back from the lazarus mindset than it was for Dick to pull himself out of the Talon mindset.

Either way, it gave Jason time to get ready for the day. About halfway through his breakfast, Dick stumbled into the kitchen, dressed with most makeup on. The only thing he didn’t have was his shirt, the makeup on his back, and his eyes were still their bright yellow.

Half in the Talon mindset then.

“Hey, Dickie,” Jason said gently, using a calm tone to easily coax Dick back into the Richard Grayson mindset. “How are you?”

Dick shrugged as he sat heavily down at the table. He analyzed Jason for a long time before speaking.

“How are you feeling?”

Jason sighed, smiling slightly. “Better, thank you. I’m sorry about last night. About what I made you do. I know it kind of messes you up a little.”

Dick shook his head, standing to place a kiss on Jason’s cheek. “It's not problem Jason. You know I haven't completely shaken The Court’s programming so slipping back into Talon helps sometimes.”

“Good,” Jason praised, leaning up to place his lips to Dick’s. “If you let me finish eating here, I can put the makeup on your back.”

Dick nodded, looking longingly at Jason’s cereal for a moment before moving towards the bathroom. “I’m going to go brush my teeth. Join me when you’re done?”

Jason gave Dick a playful smile. “Don’t tempt me, Mr. Grayson.”

“Or what?” Dick taunted. “You’ll spank me?”

Jason’s grin turned dark. “I might just have to.”

Dick’s smile faltered and he sighed. “We’re so broken, Jay,” he said softly, looking to Jason with mournful eyes. “Why are we so broken?”

Jason’s smile dropped and he walked over to place a kiss on Dick’s lips. “Let’s get ready.”

 

………….

 

“Who’s calling you?” Jason asked, taking his gaze off of the road when Dick grabbed his phone. The shorter boy laughed quietly.

“It’s Damian,” he said before answering in the phone. “Hey, Dami!”

_ “Father is listening as well,”  _ Damian declared as way of introduction. “ _ We have thoroughly done our research and Red Hood has not been seen to be working with anyone.” _

Dick chuckled. “Well see, Dami, I’m not killing alongside Jay-Jay. Try again.”

There was silence on Damian’s end until the nineteen year old spoke softly.  _ “Grayson, you...said you had been murdered.” _

“I was,” Dick said, emotionless. 

_ “Did...did my mother bring you back?” _

“No,” Dick said with a small sigh. “I never went through the Pit.”

He heard Damian - or maybe Bruce - let out a quiet sigh of relief until Bruce spoke. 

“ _ Dick, Damian and I want you and Jason to come to dinner tonight. Tim will be there as well.” _

“Why?” Dick asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car after Jason had parked it. “Trying to determine my level of sanity? Oh, I’m sane Bruce. Sort of. Haven’t really shaken their conditioning or programming yet.”

There was a long silence and Dick had just sat down at his desk when Bruce spoke again.

_ “I think I’d prefer to be the one to judge your sanity, Dick.” _

Dick shrugged, looking up when Jason walked into his room, smiling. “Hey Jay, want to go to dinner at the manor tonight?”

The look on Jason’s face told Dick everything. “He said no.”

_ “Please, Dick,” _ Bruce said.  _ “He doesn’t even have to come.” _

“If I go, he’ll go,” Dick said, matter of factly. “Regardless of if he wants to.”

_ “Then we’ll see the two of you tonight.” _

Dick sighed, rubbing his forehead before leaning back in his seat. “Yeah, okay. We’ll see you tonight.”

Without waiting to hear anything else, Dick hung up and looked over at Jason. “We’re heading to the manor tonight.”

Jason weakly put his fist in the air. “Yay,” he drawled, glancing over when the bell rang and Dick’s homeroom students began to pile in. Pushing himself off the desk and bending over to give Dick a quick kiss, Jason smiled. “I gotta go, but I’ll see you at lunch?”

Dick smiled and gave a short nod glancing over when one of his students - Jacob, a three time eighth grader - began approaching. “Of course, Mr. Todd.”

Jason smiled, casting Jacob a wary and suspicious glance before finally leaving to let his own homeroom students in. Once he was gone, Dick turned his attention to Jacob.

Jacob was a muscular football player with a small anger issue and poor grades. Around Jason he was always highly rude and defensive and from what Dick had been told, Dick was the only teacher Jacob respected.

“Hello Mr. Grayson,” he said as he approached the desk. Dick gave him a gentle smile. Even though Jacob was only a student, Dick was always on guard around him. There was something about Jacob that set Dick on edge and made him wary. It could be the fact that he was taller than Jason or it could be the fact that Dick always felt Jacob’s eyes on him in homeroom and gym class.

“Good morning, Jacob,” Dick said politely. “What’s up?”

“I was hoping you’d recovered from your seizure,” Jacob answered, blunt as always.

Dick nodded. “I have, thank you. And I’m on medication for the problem now. Thank you for asking.”

Jacob shrugged, his brown eyes never leaving Dick’s. He never seemed to blink either. Dick tried not to shift in discomfort.

When Jacob didn’t say anything - just continued to stare - Dick cleared his throat. “Is that all you needed, Jacob?”

Jacob startled, shaking his head and turning to take his desk right next to Dick’s. Trying to ignore the unease in his stomach, Dick stood for the pledge of allegiance and national anthem before turning to his homeroom students.

“Don’t forget, permission slips for the field trip with Mr. Todd are due this Friday.”

One of the students snorted, muttering under his breath. “Yeah, he only promotes it because he and Mr. Todd are fucking.”

Dick narrowed his eyes slightly. If he hadn’t been turned into a Talon, he never would have heard it, but thanks to his advanced hearing, he heard it very clearly. So, deciding to freak his student’s out a little, he spoke.

“I don’t appreciate that kind of language in my classroom, Jonas.” Dick felt pride swell in his heart when the kid stared at him in horror. “Please don’t forget that I’m not even thirty. My hearing isn’t going  _ yet _ . If you could refrain from using such vulgar words when talking about myself or another teacher, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Jonas blushed, slumping down in his seat and trying to ignore Dick’s gaze. As Dick took his own seat, he just so happened to look over and make eye contact with Jacob.

The boy gave a short nod, never looking away as he said in a low tone. “Handled well, Mr. Grayson.”

Dick repressed a shudder, turning away to log into the computer and check his email before homeroom was over. About five minutes before the bell would ring, there was a knock on the door and Jason walked in.

“Hey,” he said, striding up to Dick with confidence. He placed a heart shaped box on Dick’s desk with a note taped on top. “This was on my desk, addressed to you.”

Dick frowned, spinning towards the box and pulling the note off. He sensed all eyes on him and when he looked up, Jason’s eyes were torn between blue and green.

Subtly, Dick placed his hand on Jason’s wrist, squeezing gently and warning Jason to back down. He did and took a step back as well.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” he declared, turning and walking away. Dick nodded, opening the folded note and beginning to read.

 

_ Roses are red. _

_ Violets are blue. _

_ I know you like me. _

_ And I like you too. _

_ -J _

 

Just as Dick had finished reading the poem, a kid from the back of the room shouted, “Is it a love note from Mr. Todd?”

Dick laughed, setting the note aside and ignoring the weird feeling it gave him. “It is,” he answered just as the bell rang. “Now get to class and don’t be late.”

If he had looked over at Jacob, he would have seen the boy glaring and gnashing his teeth.

If he had looked over at Jacob, Dick would have realized just how much danger he was really in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick receives another letter. 
> 
> Later that night, Talon and Red Hood sneak into the school to take a look at security tapes

“You didn’t write the note, did you?” Dick asked softly when he and Jason were seated in the teacher’s lounge together at lunch.

They were seen as the slightly odd teachers since they prefered to eat inside, no matter how nice the weather was. So more often than not, today as well, they were alone in the teacher’s lounge.

Jason sighed, setting his sandwich down and looking over at Dick. “No, I didn't. But whoever they are-”

“They know we’re together-” Dick said.

“And they’re too scared to give it to you themselves.” Jason finished, nodding. “Do you think it’s one of the teachers?”

Dick shrugged. “It could be. Logically, it has to be a member of the staff. I can’t think of anyone else who has access to your room.”

Jason nodded before a bright grin spread over his face. “Perhaps Red Hood and Talon should check it out.”

Dick’s eyes flashed yellow at the statement and he smirked. “I think that’s a wonderful plan. One problem.” his eyes returned to blue and he went on. “We’re having dinner at the manor tonight.”

Jason rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Wayne won’t care if we’re a little late. He won’t even notice. Besides, we can just tell him someone’s threatening you-”

“And bring the Bat into Bludhaven?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow and scoffing. “Yeah, okay. Sounds like a great plan.”

Jason shrugged, pecking Dick on the cheek as the bell rang. “We’ll figure something out, Beloved.”

“Beloved?” Dick repeated, turning to Jason as they stood. “Who are you, Talia Al Ghul?”

Jason only grinned, smacking Dick’s ass as he walked past. Dick looked over his shoulder at Jason, eyes flashing yellow in warning before returning to blue.

“I’ll see you after school?” Jason asked as the two of them stopped in front of Dick’s classroom. The shorter boy nodded but something out of the dorner of his eye caught his attention. Frowning, Dick turned to his door and found a note taped to the window of the classroom.

“Another note?” Jason asked, peering over Dick’s shoulder as the older one unfolded the paper.

“Yeah,” Dick answered absentmindedly.

 

_ His blood is red. _

_ Your eyes are blue. _

_ You won’t take the hint. _

_ I’m coming for you. _

_ -J _

 

Jason and Dick remained silent for a few moments until Dick folded the paper and put it in his pants pocket.

“Yeah, Talon and Red Hood will definitely search the school and security tapes tonight,” he decided. “This is creepy.”

He turned to unlock his door, but Jason’s hand on his wrist stopped him. “Be careful,” Jason said softly. “Don’t leave the room after school. I’ll come to you.”

Dick sighed, fully turning to face Jason. “Jay-”

“Please, Dick?” Jason begged. “Don’t make me turn it into an order.”

Dick smirked. “Would you really?”

“Test me, Talon,” Jason whispered, grinning at the shiver that rolled down Dick’s spine, turning the acrobat’s eyes yellow. “I dare you.”

Dick sneered at Jason, turning his back to the other as he quickly unlocked his room. Before closing the door, however, he said over his shoulder.

“Better not keep me waiting, Hood, or I might lose my patience.”

Jason smirked, kissing the back of Dick’s neck before vanishing into the crowd of students. As soon as he closed the door, Dick sighed, pulling the note out of his pocket looking down at it before turning it over in curiosity.

His heart nearly stopped. It would have if The Court hadn’t stilled it for good.

_ I’m always watching you. _

 

Shuddering, Dick slid the note back into his pocket before taking his seat at his desk. This was his free period, but since they were on the Health unit, his students would often come in for help on their current project.

Dick had only been sitting in silence for around ten minutes until there was a knock on the door and Jacob walked into the room.

“Jacob,” Dick said, smiling. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with something,” Jacob said, pulling a seat up in front of Dick. “It’s...well, it’s about you.”

Dick narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Part of him suspected that Jacob was the one planting the notes but until later that night, he’d have no evidence.

“Alright,” Dick said calmly. “What is it?”

Jacob pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Dick. “My parents want me to go to this cyber school, kind of, next year if I get held back again or even if I don’t. I need all my teachers to write a reference for me.”

Dick let himself relax. He hadn’t expected that and internally he berated his Talon side for letting him think this boy was a threat.

For letting him think  _ everyone  _ was a threat.

“Yeah, of course,” Dick said, smiling. “When do you need it by?”

Jacob shrugged. “Whenever, I guess. By the end of the month at the latest.”

“I can do that,” Dick said, nodding and placing it over on his pile of things to take home. “You have Mr. Todd, right? I can get him to write a reference as well.”

Dick noticed how Jacob tensed, almost  _ growling  _ under his breath at the mention of Jason, but the boy was quick to act calm and disinterested.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said halfheartedly. “That was nice of Mr. Todd to bring you chocolate this morning, although he didn’t have to pretend he didn’t.”

Dick smiled. “It was. Mr. Todd is very sweet, if not hard around the edges.”

Jacob nodded in agreement before standing and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Can you write me a pass back to class? I have Mr. Todd for study hall.”

“Ah,” Dick said, smiling. “I’m sure he was suspicious?”

Jacob only shrugged, taking the pass from Dick. “Yeah, I guess.”

_ He’s pretty indifferent to everything.  _ Dick mused as he watched Jacob retreat.  _ I’ll have to remember to tell Jason we need to check him out first. _

As soon as Jacob left, Dick’s cell phone was ringing. Making sure none of his students were walking in, Dick answered.

“Hello?”

_ “I know your secret, Mr. Grayson. What you try so hard to hide from Bruce Wayne.” _

Dick sat up straight, back ridged and eyes flashing yellow. “Who is this?”

Their voice was modulated, similarly to Barbara's when she played Oracle. Dick couldn’t tell how old or what gender the caller was and it set him on edge.

_ “I know more about you than Mr. Todd does,” _ the caller continued to taunt.  _ “I know how obedient you were to The Court, Talon. I know how the right words in the right sequence can turn you back into their mindless little soldier.” _

“Who the hell are you?” Dick asked, trying and failing to stay calm.

_ “Keep an eye open, Talon, _ ” the caller said ominously. “ _ The Court is always watching.” _

Dick could only stare at his desk in silence as the sound of the dial tone filled his ear along with a strange buzzing.

When he finally brought himself down from the “high” as Jason called it, he was on his feet, and one of his Talon knives he always carried was jammed hilt deep through his phone, destroying it and pinning it to the desk.

Sighing, Dick carefully removed the knife from the shards, slipping the blade back into the hidden holster up his shirt sleeve while simultaneously dropping his broken phone into the trash.

“Time to get a new one,” he muttered, just as the phone on his desk began to ring.

Bracing himself for another ominous call, Dick picked up the phone. “Hello?”

_ “Grayson, I have been trying to call your cell phone for half an hour,”  _ Damian said hotly. Indeed, the clock told Dick he’d been lost in his Talon mindset for a good thirty minutes. He briefly wondered when he’d shattered his phone in that time.

“Sorry Dami,” Dick said sincerely. “There was an issue and I broke my phone.”

Dick heard muttering on Damian’s end and he figured he was either on speakerphone, or the nineteen year old was sharing the information. Either way, Tim was the one on the line next.

_ “Do you need a new one?” _

Dick sighed, closing his eyes when the bell rang. “Nah, I’m fine. Jay and I can handle it.”

_ “You two are teachers,” _ Tim pointed out.  _ “You make a max of like five hundred dollars a month each.” _

Dick frowned. “How do you know how much we make?”

_ “Does that matter? Either way, you guys really can’t afford a phone right now.” _

“Ah,” Dick mused. “You hacked our back account.”

_ “Yeah,” _ Tim said slowly.  _ “About that. You guys seem to also have an offshore account with loads more money in it. Care to explain that?” _

Dick grinned, turning away when his students began to enter so he could speak in an unheard whisper.

“I’ll give you a hint to pass on to Dami about who I kill with.” he made sure none of his students were nearby before he spoke. “Jay and I kill for contract sometimes but I’m the one that takes contracts with someone else. Now who do we know who does that?”

There was silence on Tim’s line until he breathed out,  _ “Deathstroke.” _

“I’m not confirming I work with him,” Dick said in a whisper, leaning back slightly. “But maybe that’s something you ought to look into. Now, I have a class so I gotta go.”

_ “Dick-” _

“Bye-bye Timmy.”

  
  


………………..

  
  


“What did he say?” Damian demanded when Tim sighed and put the phone down.

“He says he and Jason...kill for contract sometimes,” Tim said calmly, looking over at Bruce. “Dick said he works with someone sometimes-”

“Deathstroke,” Damian growled.

Tim shook his head. “He wouldn’t confirm it. He just said we should look into it.”

“It could be a trick,” Bruce mused. “He could be trying to lead us off in another direction.”

“That’s even assuming Grayson kills in the first place,” Damian argued. “Perhaps something messed with his head. He  _ did  _ say he was tortured at the hands of the League. Perhaps...perhaps he’s not….father, he even said he wasn’t quite right in the head any longer.”

“Dick and Jason are coming over for dinner tonight,” Bruce said. “We can analyze them then.”

“You don’t really think Dick is killing,” Tim said as Bruce stood. “Do you?”

Bruce only sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

……………….

  
  


“Would you hurry up, Talon?”

Talon huffed, tossing his head and rolling his eyes. “Talon’s do not hurry. They take their time.”

Red Hood snorted loudly. “Yeah, okay. That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one, but okay.”

Talon clicked his tongue, shaking his head and turning away from Red Hood. “Coming?”

Red Hood grinned, leaping forward to smack Talon’s ass before dancing away as fast as he could.

“For you babe?” he shouted over his shoulder as the brainwashed ex-assassin chased after him. “Always.”

 

…………...

 

“There’s nothing?” Red Hood growled. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Hood,” Talon murmured, placing a hand on Red Hood’s shoulder. “Relax.”

“Relax?” Red Hood demanded, leaping to his feet. “Relax?!” he grabbed the computer mouse and threw it across the room as hard as he possibly could. “We’ve got fuck all, Talon! Some  _ freak  _ is threatening you and we’ve got  _ shit! _ ”

“Then we take a deep breath,” Talon said calmly, carefully getting to his feet and turning to face the enraged killer. “And we come again later.”

“Talon, they covered their fucking tracks!” Red Hood shouted. “Whoever they are, they know what they’re doing!”

“You’re right,” Talon said calmly. “They did. And you’re right. They do. But in case you’ve forgotten, we have a previous engagement tonight.”

Red Hood sneered, the expression lost behind his helmet. “Blow it off,” he declared. “This is more important.”

Talon hummed, pretending to make a choice before speaking. “How about this,” he said. “I’ll blow you in the car and we’ll head over the manor.”

Red Hood was silent and Talon  _ knew  _ he was blushing as red as his helmet before he finally growled.

“Fine,” he declared. “But you  _ so  _ owe me!”

Talon batted his eyes under the hood as the two of them slipped silently out of the school.

“Aren’t I getting you off?” he asked sweetly.

“Brat.”

“But I’m yours.”

“Yeah,” Red Hood agreed. “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for what I have written though I plan to write more later.
> 
> No idea when though, so so sorry.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below!!!
> 
> Tags will change as chapters are uploaded


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason have dinner at Wayne manor and it's exactly as they expected.
> 
> Even down to the Talon coming to slit Dick's throat.

Dinner at Wayne Manor was just as uncomfortable as they all knew it was going to be.

They were in the formal dining room which was almost never used. Dick and Jason sat on one side of the table with Tim and Damian on the other side, Bruce at the head and at Dick’s left.

They’d been eating in silence for thirty minutes. No one had said a word.

Bruce hadn’t even  _ looked  _ at Dick or Jason.

“So is it true?” Damian demanded, abruptly breaking the silence.

“True?” Dick asked calmly. He hadn’t touched his food. Everyone had noticed. Only Jason knew why.

“Is it true you kill for contract with Deathstroke?” Damian snapped.

Jason snorted so loudly he choked on the water he’d trying to drink. Once he’d cleaned himself off, he shook his head.

“Who told you that?” he asked, laughing.

“I gave the hint to Tim,” Dick explained. “I didn’t confirm it though.”

“Which is why I’m asking,” Damian said. “So? Is it true?”

“If Slade knew I killed,” Dick said. “Do you really think he’d let me do it my way? No. Trust me, if I worked with Slade, you’d know. ‘Renegade’ would be all over the news. Trust me.”

“Are you joking then?” Tim asked. “Was it all a big joke that you kill? Cause...that’s not funny, Dick.”

“Am I joking?” Dikc asked, frowning. He looked over at Jason. “I don’t think I am.”

“If you’re joking then what was that red stuff you were soaked in the other night?” Jason asked, shoving a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth for Tim or Damian could ask him any other question.

Dick rolled his eyes before looking over at the two youngest. “Yes, I kill.”

“And you  _ were _ killed?” Damian asked. 

“Yes.”

“But you never went through the Lazarus Pit.”

“Correct.”

Damian frowned. “Then how are you alive?”

Dick merely smiled, glancing over at Jason. “Want to say anything, Jay?”

“Nope,” Jason replied easily. “I didn’t even want to be here.”

“Well then,” Dick declared, clapping his hands together and standing. “Jay and I should probably get going then. I’ve been trying to avoid Gotham as much as possible.”

“Oh yeah,” Jason murmured as he got to his feet as well. “Do you think they know you’re here?”

“Oh definitely,” Dick confirmed easily, smiling. 

“So we should probably get out of Gotham before they track you down,” Jason said.

“I wouldn’t mind spilling some blood,” Dick said with a shrug. “But yes, we should-”

“How long have you killed?” Damian demanded, drawing Dick’s attention.

“Why?” Jason asked.

Damian lifted his chin. “I want to ensure I wasn’t raised by a cruel hypocrite.”

Dick gave a gentle smile. “You weren’t,” he assured. “I died after Bruce came back.”

“How?” Bruce demanded.

“I was tortured,” Dick replied.

“By the League,” Damian guessed.

“No.”

“Then who?” Tim asked.

Dick didn’t get a chance to ask before they heard the sound of a crashing window followed by the hissed words,

“Richard Gray Son. The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.”

Dick’s smile was still in place as he pulled out tow knives and Jason pulled out his guns.

“By them,” Dick said brightly as he and Jason turned to face the Talon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason cuddle after their unconventional night at the manor

“I’m sure there’s a less messy way to kill Talons,” Jason said, watching Dick with mild disgust and attraction as the acrobat stood and walked away from the beheaded corpse that lay crumpled at his feet.

“They have to be beheaded and I didn’t have a sword,” Dick said with a shrug. He glanced over at the others to find Bruce, Tim, and Damian watching them. “What?”

“You just killed someone,” Tim pointed out. “Brutally.”

“So?” Dick asked, not a hint of remorse in his words. “He was technically already dead.”

“Dickie’s got a point,” Jason agreed.

“How do you know for certain though?” Damian asked. “That he was dead.”

“Cause I was one of them,” Dick replied, voice emotionless. “And I’m dead.”

“Impossible,” Damian declared. “You’re...you don’t look-”

“Lifeless?” Jason guessed. “It’s called makeup, squirt.”

Damian growled and the only reason he didn’t throw himself at Jason right that second. Probably only because Dick stepped in between the two of them, placing a hand on Jason’s chest.

“Let it go,” he murmured. He glanced over at the headless corpse. “I’m pretty sure we’ve  _ way  _ overstayed our welcome.”

“I’d prefer to think we weren’t welcome at all,” Jason muttered.

Dick turned to flash a smile at Bruce, not missing the way Tim and Damian shared glances. 

“Thanks for the invitation, B!” Dick said brightly. “Sorry about the blood. We’ll take the corpse with us though.”

Jason had already picked up the head and was looking mildly disgusted.

“When you leave,” Bruce said firmly. “Don’t come back.”

Dick shrugged, even as Damian and Tim protested. “Sounds good to me,” Dick said with a smile. “I should technically stay out of Gotham, anyway.”

“There's no technicality to it, Dick,” Jason lectured. “You should just stay out of Gotham period.”

Dick only shrugged again walking over to Jason who had the corpse slung over his shoulder, head in hand.

“I can come back and clean the blood,” Dick offered.

“No,” Bruce responded. “Go.”

Dick merely grinned, bounding out of the manor after Jason.

 

……….

 

“Dick, we have a king sized bed,” Jason mumbled, lying on his stomach with his arms shoved under the pillows, eyes closed. “Why do you have to sleep on my back.”

Dick only giggled, snuggling closer to Jason. “You’re cozy,” he replied. “And warm.”

“Dick, we shelled out on the weird split bed so you could heat your side so this exact thing wouldn’t happen,” Jason told him. 

“But you’re made of flesh,” Dick whispered in a low tone that had Jason shivering, knowing that if he opened his eyes, he’d find bright yellow eyes staring down at him. 

“Alright,” Jason replied instead. “Can you do me a favor and wait until at least six AM before arousing me? Cause that’d be great.”

Dick laughed again, pressing a kiss to the back of Jason’s neck. “Is that your consent?” he asked, settling in.

Jason chuckled. “Sure.”

“Good,” Dick practically purred as he melted into Jason's warmth. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night, Talon.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the disaster of the night before, someone from the manor arrives at Dick and Jason's apartment the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back! Started thinking of all the works on here I've never finished and felt bad so here!!!!
> 
> Quick recap!
> 
> 1: Dick and Jason are teachers.  
> 2: There's someone creepy stalking Dick at the school who knows he's a Talon  
> 3: Dick killed a Talon at the manor after he and Jason had been invited to dinner  
> 4: Bruce told him to never come back
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Bad Day?” Jason asked as he entered the kitchen the next morning to find Dick curled up on top of the refrigerator, shoved as far back in the corner as he could be.

“Bad Day,” Dick agreed, watching Jason with intent yellow eyes as Jason moved around the kitchen to get his coffee ready. Dick let out a soft sigh when Jason poured a bowl of cereal. “I used to love cereal,” Dick murmured. “I miss cereal.”

Jason chuckled. “How long have you been up there?”

Dick shrugged, shoulder bones scraping against the ceiling. “Since two, I think. What time is it now?”

“A little after seven,” Jason replied. “On a Saturday, so we don’t have work today. Are you planning on coming down at any point?”

“Nope,” Dick declared. “If you want me, you gotta come get me.”

“Well since I can’t easily fit up there, I suppose I’ll be giving you your space today,” Jason told him, taking a seat at the table and sipping his coffee.

Dick glared at the back of Jason’s head and Jason knew it. He knew Dick had wanted him to come up there and inevitably get stuck like the first time Jason tried. He wasn’t going to fall so easily for it this time.

“B call?” Jason asked conversationally.

“You mean because we left a ton of blood in his front entry room?” Dick asked. “No, not yet.”

Jason hummed, flipping through his book. “Probably means he’s going to come physically reprimand us.”

At that exact moment, there was a knock on the door that had them both going stiff. After a few moments of silence, during which the second knock came, Jason stood and pulled his gun from under the table.

“Why is he here?” Dick demanded, reminding Jason had he had advanced hearing. “He told me not to come back. Why does he have any right-”

“Relax,” Jason murmured, letting his arm hang loosely by his side as he sauntered into the living room. “It’ll be fine.”

He unlocked the door, waiting a beat to breathe and prevent himself from shooting and killing Bruce (Dick wouldn’t stop him now) before answering the door.

He was surprised to find Tim standing there. “Mornin’ Replacement,” he greeted, leaning casually on the doorframe. “What brings you here so early?”

“I uh...wanted to talk to you,” Tim replied. “And uh...Dick.”

“Did you now,” Jason asked. “Care to explain why?”

“I did some research,” Tim replied. “On The Court of Owls.”

Jason nodded, glancing over his shoulder when he heard a quiet thump. Any other time, he would have let Dick appear at his side soundlessly but he was curious to hear what Tim had to say and so he’d let him know Dick was coming.

“What did you-”

“Inside,” Dick growled, eyes burning yellow as he appeared at Jason’s shoulder, causing Tim to jump despite the subtle warning Jason had given him. “Now.”

 

…………..

 

“Is everything okay?” Tim asked, seated on the couch as Dick moved around the living room, closing the blackout curtains over the windows and removing all cell phones, laptops, and other devices before finally taking his seat on the coffee table.

“Yeah, I’m wondering that too, Dick,” Jason replied. “I know today is a Bad Day but this is weird, even for you.”

“The Court is always listening,” Dick replied, yellow eyes trained on Tim. “If they know you know too much about them, they  _ will  _ kill you.”

Tim frowned. “Why not just let them?”

“Because they won’t kill you right away,” Jason replied. “They’ll torture you until you tell them where Dick is. Then they’ll either kill you or turn you and take Dick back.”

“And I am  _ never  _ going back,” Dick hissed.

Tim nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Okay.”

“Now,” Jason said once Dick had mostly calmed down. “Now talk. Tell us what you know.”

Tim nodded again. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Not totally sure where this is going but I know it's gonna be super duper slow to update
> 
> Still, let me know your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
